Predestined Encounter
by Callicanios
Summary: Noctis and his father stumble across a mysterious crystal that holds an ancient guardian who proves to be biggest help and the biggest thorn in Noctis' side. Some questionable jokes, however NOT yaoi.
1. Rebirth

"Prince Noctis!" A young man busted into the grand home. A young man turned around to him after signing a few more documents. His gentle blue eyes eyed the young man suspiciously ruffling his jet black hair with his free hand.

"What?" He turned away and proceeded to sign more documents.

"We found it… We found another crystal… Only…" The young man stopped, shifted all of his weight to one hip and took his helmet off revealing a young red headed man.

Noctis let out a sigh of frustration, slammed his pen on the table and stood up turning around to look at him., "Spit it out already!"

"There's a body!" The man flinched at the raising of Noctis' tone.

Noctis closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers over his lids irritatedly. "What do you mean a body? Did someone get hurt?"

The young man shivered, "No, my Prince… Inside it."

Noctis narrowed his eyes, "Show me…"

A little while later the black sedan pulled up to the remote dig site. The back door of the vehicle opened and Noctis emerged. Scanning the area he started walking towards the large glowing, blue crystal. "Has it done that since you discovered that?"

"No, Sir. It just started." A man said.

Noctis reached out and touched the crystal. "It's warm. Remove it and have it hauled to the palace, please."

The diggers bowed and began preparations. Noctis' father walked past him. "It's a wonderful specimen. Come, Noctis, whatever emerges from that crystal will no doubt be older than this city as a whole."

Noctis stopped and turned around, "Emerges?" Noctis followed his father.

"Touch it, Son. It seems to react to your touch and your presence." His father playfully shoved him onto the crystal and let out a loud full laugh.

Noctis smiled faintly, the crystal began to tremble, Noctis' eyes widened, "Holy shit! There is a body!" The crystal began to clarify itself and stared glowing brighter. Noctis closed his eyes as the crystal gave way.

Noctis braced himself to hit the ground, but never made contact with the hard surface instead was being cradled in someone's arms. He nervously opened his eyes slowly and trailed up a mans arm to make eye contact with a bright blue pair of eyes and golden blonde hair.

Sounds of gun fire rang out as men started screaming one man fell into the crater that once held the crystal. The blonde man flinched and put his back against the wall of dirt at the edge of the crater, still holding Noctis.

"Find the crystal!" An unknown voice called out.

"You'll never find it now!" Noctis's father yelled to his attackers. His father closed his eyes, "Whoever you are… Please, keep my son safe! He's their only hope now." A single shot rang out followed by deafening silence.

Noctis squirmed as the set of arms held him tighter. The man closed his eyes that seemed to glow dully. He wore a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black coat that covered his left leg and arm. He held Noctis tightly in his left arm and held out his right, "Ultima…" A sword appeared from the bowels of the remaining crystal that melted away as the sword was pulled.

Noctis looked up at the spiky blonde hair. "Who…" He whispered.

"Hang on, please." The man leaped with Noctis in his arm darting though opponents leaving a trail of bodies behind him. He stopped when he found the last of them and dispatched them. He set Noctis down and whispered shakily, "Cloud."

Noctis looked up, "What are you—"

He narrowed his lightly glowing eyes, "It is my name."

Noctis looked at him, "Oh."

Cloud slid his sword into the hilt that hugged his waist and hips and kneeled down to the man who previously called to him, "He was your father?" Cloud gently touched the man's face and closed his eyelids.

Noctis leaned up against the car, "He was more than that… He was the King."

"I will honor his dying request." Cloud took a few steps looking around at the scenery. "I sense the lifestream. I assume this is where I died. However, I am unsure when I am."

Noctis eyed Cloud, "2468."

Cloud looked down. "I see… 462 years."

Noctis took a step closer, "Are you trying to tell me you're 462 years old?"

Cloud turned to him, "I died 462 years ago… So, if age really matters at this point, I would be 487 years old. Or, I assume I died, how else would this be possible?" Cloud placed his hand over his heart, "Yet... It continues to beat."

Noctis folded his arms. "Right. Well. This officially is a shitty day." More vehicles made their way towards them. Noctis looked up, "They aren't with me."

Cloud placed his hand on Ultima's handle. "At your command."

Noctis arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Alright then, but this time I want to play." The air around him began to glow blue as a sword came out of thin air.

The two nodded at each other drawing their blades and charged the vehicles.


	2. Reimagining

Pieces of destroyed cars laid around the road with scattered bodies of Noctis' enemies. He knelt down to one of them, "Niflheim." Cloud stared at him uneasy. Noctis looked up at him. "S'matter? Did I say something wrong?"

Cloud closed his eyes, "I lived in a neighboring village from there a long time ago."

Noctis stood up and took a couple steps backwards. "Ah. I see."

Cloud looked at Noctis, "Everyone I knew there has been dead a long time. Please, have trust in me."

"Sure, trust a guy I just met, whose capable around a sword, and originating from a warring nation… I'm not an idiot." Noctis said recalling his sword.

Cloud put his sword away and put his hands in the air. "Would that be something you'd really be paranoid about? You think that kind of technology existed then?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot… Your people were more than capable!" He shouted pointing a finger at him.

Cloud turned around and held both arms out away from his body. "Then put me out of my misery."

Noctis thought about it momentarily, "No, why dispose of free help?"

Cloud turned around to him and made eye contact. "Then you should stop trying to push me away. We need to move. They clearly know of this destination."

Noctis nodded and they ran towards a nearing forest. "Hey! Why do your eyes glow?" Noctis caught up to cloud and bent over panting. "Damn your fast. For a dead guy."

Cloud glared back at him unfazed by the physical activity. He took two strong steps towards the you man and grabbed Noctis' hand and placed it on his heart. "I'm not dead."

Noctis jerked his hand back, "Alright, you're not dead… You could have just said that. You didn't have to get all pervy on me."

Cloud stared at him then turned around. "What is our next objective?"

Noctis looked at him, "I need to get home."

Cloud nodded, "It will be faster if you just ride and direct."

Noctis scrunched his nose, "Okay… This is getting weirder."

Cloud closed his eyes, "They glow because I was exposed to something a long time ago, we need to go, if you are at war, time is of the essence." Noctis groaned and clung to Cloud's back. Cloud stood steadying himself and bounced Noctis up a little higher and steadied him with both hands under his thighs.

Noctis shrieked, "Just don't get any ideas." Cloud smirked and bounded in the directions Noctis shouted at him. As they took off at unnatural speeds Noctis thought to himself, "Holy shit, he's fast."

Cloud halted to a stop and dropped Noctis on his ass. "Hey! Fuck you!" He yelled out. With ninja speed Cloud placed his hand over his mouth and hushed him ducking behind a tall shrub.

"Your city seems to have some turmoil." Cloud said moving the branches out of Noctis' view. His eyes widened at the sight of the assault ships hovering over his city.

Noctis closed his eyes, "How fast are you really?"

Cloud smirked at the question, "Where do you need to get?"

Noctis pointed at the larger of the buildings, "I'll need to collect my team." Cloud looked to the building.

"Very well." Cloud lifted Noctis bridal style.

"What the Hell do you think your doing!?" Noctis growled as Cloud leaned in uncomfortably close.

"If you don't stop bitching, I'll kiss you." He said with an angry stare.

Noctis narrowed his eyes, "I knew you were a pervert." He said as he held onto Cloud's neck.

"Just hang on tight, please." Cloud secured his grip on Noctis, "Maybe I'm not a pervert, maybe you're just a pretty boy."

Noctis laughed, "Oh, and you're not. Okay." Noctis studied Cloud's eyes. "They are pretty… Seriously? What the fuck… Now he's got me thinking stupid shit."

Cloud braced himself, "Ready?" Noctis nodded. Cloud pushed off of a tree behind them shattering it into splinters, running even faster than before, he flashed through the city with few notices. Once he reached the interior of the building Noctis pointed out. A young woman with blonde hair turned around.

"There you are." Her soothing voice purred.

Noctis tightened his grip on Cloud and whispered, "She's their leader, we need to get away."

Cloud set Noctis down and held out his right hand, "Fusion sword." A large broadsword that looked fashioned together appeared, he tossed it up into the air as the sword broke down into several blades. Landing around them. His soft glowing eyes looked up to meet her light purple irises. He reached behind him in his hilt, and drew Ultima. "Another opponent similar to your ability." Noctis nodded.

"My name is Stella, and I'll be taking the Prince from here." The air around her began to glow yellow as her rapier was pulled from thin air.

"I have been charged with his safety… Stella." Cloud took his battle stance as Stella took hers. Noctis stood next to Cloud, "I'm no damsel."

Cloud smirked, "Oh, good looking and witty. And not terrible at combat."

Noctis' cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Shut up, you dirty old bastard! I'll hold off her guard, give her Hell." He gave Stella an angry stare.

Stella charged at Cloud, he stepped to the side dodging her attack with ease and giving her a couple quick slashes to her back barely grazing her skin. "I won't hold back next time."

She shot him an irritated glare, "Because I'm a woman you went easy on me?"

Cloud prepared himself, "No, because you're clearly an amateur." Stella rounded about and charged again, "Omnislash." Cloud disappears and slashes into her several times, using all of his fusion sword's blades, before she fell to the ground.

She stared at the ground as her clothes and sword were torn and shattered. "He's so fast… Who is he? He may be worth more to me." Blood dripped from her, "He purposely missed fatal shots… Could he be that precise?"

Noctis knocked the last of her guard down as Cloud ran by grabbing his hand and running up to where Noctis' friends paced.

The door quickly opened and Noctis was sent tumbling in Cloud slamming the door behind them and leaning against it in the attempts at barring it.

Prompto ran to Noctis. Ignis stood there, "Damn, I know Prompto can be annoying, but are you replacing him?"

Cloud shot the five men a glare, "Hurry the Hell up! Get him out of here! I'll hold them back!" The door being beat on occasionally pushing Cloud forward a little bit.

Cor nodded, "You heard him boys, up and out!" Gladius started the car and waited as everyone got in.

Noctis was dragged into the vehicle, "Cloud! Come on!"

Cloud shook his head, "Go!"

The car peeled out of the garage and Cloud jumped back letting the door fly open, he began his assault on the perusers. Noctis watched as the group quickly surrounded him, "You better live! That's an order!" Cloud looked up and smiled as the last of them surrounded him.


	3. Reboot

The five men drove for what felt like days.

"Seems the Prince isn't loosing any sleep over this." One of them joked as Noctis tossed slightly.

Noctis was standing along in the dark. "Hello?"

"Clumsy. What were you thinking?" A familiar voice echoed in the darkness. Noctis shot his glances around the pitch black room. A pair of faintly glowing blue eyes and a glowing mark on the neck not far from what would be his face. "Come on, you can't die just yet." He saw himself as a child taking the hand of a shadowed figure and being led away from the light, they walked through the older Noctis. He startled awake at the stopping of the car.

Noctis got out of the car and dumped water on his head, lost in thought, "It couldn't have been… That's impossible."

Cor watched his comrade from a safe distance as the sun set.

Noctis snapped out of it, "We need to set up camp."

The four of them began setting up as Noctis plotted out their next moves. They sat around a small fire, crackling of the trees stirred the young men up. Cloud dropped behind Prompto and placed his hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming out of terror.

Noctis, Cor, Ignis and Gladious all turned to them startled. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Prompto wiggled away, "Why me?!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Keep the skittish one from screaming like a child." Noctis stared at him. "Many good men died, many innocent souls who didn't have to perish. For the sake of what? A crystal. Pathetic." Cloud turned around, "Rest. I will stand guard."

Cor leaned over to Noctis, "How the Hell did he catch us?" Noctis shrugged and continued to plot on the map.

Cloud watched over the nearing valley as the fire reduced to smoldering ash. Noctis stood next to him and folded his arms. "Was it you?"

Cloud looked at him confused, "What? Look, I was fucking with you, I don't actually think you're good looking…"

Noctis tensed up, "You fucking creep!" He pulled back a fist and lunged to punch Cloud.

Cloud caught his punch and released his hand, "Was what me?"

"When I was a kid, I heard a voice calling to me. I almost died." Noctis scratched the back of his head.

Cloud shrugged, "No clue, my friend. Maybe. Maybe not. Look, the last think I remember is a large light just before a final strike. For all I know, I'm an aeon and this is my dream."

Noctis gave a frustrated groan, "Why would I dream of that then… That light? What was it? Just a light?"

Cloud closed his eyes, "I don't know…" He netted his hands and held them behind his head. "I don't know how to explain this… Maybe like a dragon?"

Noctis thought for a while. "Nope, nothing."

Cloud looked up at the night sky, "Whatever, makes no difference… No matter how you flip, it I'm here. And bound by honor… Maybe." Cloud playfully nudged Noctis, "I may as well help you. Explain this world to me."

Noctis looked at him, "Yeah, I suppose that's fair." Noctis sat down on the grassy hill, Cloud placing himself several feet away.

After a long time talking, the sun began to rise and Noctis stretched, "Oh, damnit."

Cloud smiled and slightly winced at the rising sun, "Careful or you'll live up to your namesake." Cloud stood up and stretched.

Prompto was the first to awake and begin packing their belongings. "So, how are we all going to fit?"

Cloud cracked his back and hands, "Don't worry about me."

"Good, because, I wasn't giving up my seat." He said smugly.

Noctis rolled his eyes and shook his head as a smile crept across his face. "Don't worry, Dad, we'll get the crystal back." He thought. Then a different thought crossed his mind as he watched Cloud help get everything packed up. "Or, do we already have one? What the Hell are you?"

The car was loaded and started. Cloud folded his arms and watched them drive off. Ignis watched back, "Will he be alright?"

Noctis slouched down in the car, "Somehow, I feel like he'll be just fine."

Cloud smirked and leaned against a nearby rock getting ready to push off it. He looked up and lunged himself off the boulder shattering it and catching up to the speeding vehicle, jumping and dodging obstacles and cutting down smaller enemies that were in the way of their beginning journey.

Cor watched the way Cloud moved carefully. "I've read about beings like him, coming out of stasis inside of crystals and being more efficient than any weapons. I believe they were called, L'Cie. Although, I don't think any of them have been around for over 250 years. How has one not been found until now?"

"Maybe they're good at hiding? Or only appear when they are ready or found what they're supposed to do?" Prompto shrugged, "Never mind that sounded dumb."

Noctis opened one eye, "No, that makes perfect sense."

Ignis laughed, "We read about them in philosophy and religion, remember, Noctis? I thought it was utter bullshit, but here we are… I guess him being here means we're being watched by the Gods."

Noctis watched his new lethal companion slash his way through enemies and skillfully dodge more obstacles. "If that is what he is, and even if he is such being, we have to hope he's here for us and we're not a means to an end." He folded his arms and closed his eyes getting comfortable once more and drifting to sleep.


	4. Resurrection

The sun setting on their journey once more, Noctis scanned the area for a safe place to camp. "Haven't run into much trouble since we left our region." As Noctis finished that sentence Cloud landed in front of the car causing the driver to slam on the break.

Cloud crouched and held his right hand flat out towards the car and the left hand hushing them with one finger over his own mouth.

The five men in the vehicle all started silently searching the area from their vehicle. Cloud stood up straight and closed his eyes. In a flash, he took off into the woods disappearing for almost ten minutes before the men got impatient and ventured forth hiding their car in the dense trees near the road and disguised it with branches and leaves.

Prompto began scouting the area when he stumbled upon Cloud kneeling next to a rose shaped crystal with his hand on it hanging his head. Prompto takes a couple steps closer, "Hey. What's wrong?"

Cloud stood up trailing his hand along the crystal. "Her name is Claire. I can feel her heart beat." Prompto took a couple uneasy steps even closer to Cloud. Cloud looked at him sullenly.

"So, how do we get her out?" Prompto inquired.

Cloud narrowed his eyes as the mark on his neck begins to glow brightly. From inside the crystal, luminescence from the center of it began. Cloud placed both hands on the crystal.

The other four men catch up to Prompto and Cloud. "What the Hell!" Noctis yells.

A brilliant flash of light exploded from the crystal and a small shard is shot into the air.

All of the on lookers shield their eyes with the exception of Cloud. "Come forth, Etro's Champion." As he finished his sentence from the form of a small crystal shard bloomed a woman in silver armor. White feathers and scarlet rose petals fell around the men, her features began to come into focus as she drifted down to the ground.

Noctis watched in awe, "She's gorgeous." The other men nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

She was slowly turned right side up to slowly and delicately land on her feet. Her body ceased to glow, light pink hair shined in the disappearing sun and green eyes slowly opened. She began to lose her balance and fall backwards.

The five awestruck men moved to catch her, but she had already landed softly in Cloud's arms. Lifting her eyes to meet Cloud's. "Mako… You are soldier?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. Claire. Your focus?"

She steadied herself as cloud set her down. "The war is awakening us. Prematurely, I may add. We aren't supposed to wake until the crystal makes its—" the cracking of some branches behind her startles her and she draws her sword lunging at the men. Her blade clashed with Noctis' greatsword. Other weapons circle around him as his eyes glow red.

Claire dropped her blade and kneeled, "You are Etro's chosen."

Noctis looked around, "Me? No. I just—" Noctis took a sharp elbow to the side. "Oof! Alright, well, please get up. People only kneel before my father, I'm just me." Noctis reached out his hand to help her up dismissing his summoned blades simultaneously. Cloud folded his arms and watched the two.

Claire suspiciously watched his hand. "I will pledge my sword to Soldier's cause, until I can further gather the necessary information that I will need to determine a new course of actions that will result in my true Focus."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. As a new ally stood to her feet and placed herself behind Cloud's left side. "Call me, Lightning." She smiled with determination.

Ignis watched the two of them converse in what seemed to be a different language. "I don't like it. I'm uneasy, Noctis, please tell me you sense the same thing."

Noctis looked up at his concerned tone, "If you met me tomorrow, and we weren't from the same ideals, generation, and you know I have an agenda. Otherwise we'd not have met. Do you hate me? Did I do something to inspire distrust? No. However, just because I haven't done anything to harm you doesn't mean I won't… Do I trust him with my life? Not entirely. Do I think he'll plunge his sword into my back? No. Not until his altering purpose has revealed itself. Is that all? I have much to chart." Ignis shook his head and Noctis looked back down at his map.

"How could you be so coy about this? You either trust him or you don't." Ignis leaned against their car looking over Noctis' shoulder.

"He awoke to my touch, that was either coincidence or fate… We'll just have to see." Noctis said dully without looking up.

Ignis looked for the two strangers, "Oh crap!" He started frantically searching, "Probably a plot to kill Noctis, oh man!" At that moment he heard the soothing voice of Lightning.

"Taking that route is suicide, I can sense the behemoths." She then pointed a different route out.

"Impossible." Cloud stated emotionlessly.

"What?! Why?" Lightning growled.

Cloud shrugged. "Not sure. I just know."

"Oh, that's a load of Bull!" Lightning shouted. Cloud scanned her red face and leaned in turning her face from red out of frustration to deep crimson of a blush, "Jeez, do you not understand personal space? You really piss me off."

"No, he doesn't." Noctis said scratching his forehead.

Cloud turned around, "I do it. I do it to push you away. Deal with it."

Lightning stared at him, "Oh. You just creep a person out enough and you think that's how you keep people out? You're looney."

Noctis looked to Cloud and thought deeply. "I see, he instills annoyance and provokes his targets emotions, he's smart. If a target is emotionally compromised he would theoretically get away with slight of hand changes in their atmosphere. No, he isn't smart… He's a god damned genius. So, what has he changed around me every time he's provoked me? This will require much thought and rest, I'm not sure I can handle the ill tempered female and the mad genius with to little rest." Noctis shook his head, "We'll need our rest."

Cloud scoffed, "You've been asleep most of the day, you're still tired?"

Noctis smiled, "It would be nice to be awake when my friends are up… And to not be bothered with life changing events while trying to sleep."

Lightning smirked, "You heard the man, go to sleep, grumpy. I've been sleeping for a long time, I'll watch over us."


	5. Rebuild

The sun rose over the horizon Lighting was perched in the tree directly above their vehicle. Lightning dropped from the tree next to Cloud who was leaning on the rear of the vehicle. Ignis awoke and tried to start the car. The car made a sputtering, croaking sound and refused to turn over.

Cloud shifted an irritated stare towards Ignis, "Seems like we're on foot until we can find a way to repair the obnoxious beast." Cloud silently nodded at Lightning causing her to nod back.

Prompto woke up and watched Lightning run off, "Where is she going?"

Cloud started to walk off, "Scouting for nearby civilization or something that will provide a better temporary command center for the time being until we can repair the hideous thing."

Prompto nodded wiping his nose, "Oh… Hey! Can I come with you?" He shouted loudly hopping out of the car. His shouts stirred the others out of slumber.

Cloud waved, "Whatever, just don't get me killed."

The two of them walked in silence and caught up to Lightning. "There's a small town off the next exit of the main road. It seems there may be a mechanic there, we may be able to pay for their services."

Prompto raised his hand, "Um, not to be a jerk, I throw a monkey wrench in the mechanic idea… We were kind of rushed out of the city… I don't think cash is something Noctis carries, he never really needs it… And well. I'm broke anyway."

Lightning blankly stared at him then looked at Cloud who shrugged at her gaze. "Are you fucking kidding me!? That is the dumbest thing! Who doesn't carry a small amount of money in case of emergencies?!" Lightning let out an frustrated groan. "I hate you people already. If I wasn't trying to figure out the Etro's chosen I'd say good luck, I'm out."

Cloud sighed, as Noctis placed his hand on his shoulder, "Status."

Cloud rubbed his eyes out of annoyance, "Small town, mechanic. No money."

Noctis hung his head, "That's a fair assessment."

Lightning started towards the city walking along the main road. "I'll not wait anymore, I'll talk to the people, everyone needs something."

Cloud shifted and smirked, "Are we accompanying her?"

Noctis nodded, "Following an ill tempered woman to get something we need? Oh, Hell yeah. Angry women are the best hagglers."

Cloud let out a small laugh, "Yeah, she's a fiery spitfire. Go ahead, I'll task your… Comrades."

Noctis nodded and caught up to Lightning.

Cloud turned to the other four gentlemen, "We need to move the vehicle to the town, so if possible the mechanic can diagnose the problem. So… Guess what you're doing?" Cloud gave a sadistic smile, "I'll be ahead with the other two… If you run into trouble, do try to scream loud enough." Cloud sharpened his smile and turned around and took off to catch the other two.

Ignis grumbled shifting the car into neutral, "I don't think I like him… Not one bit. He's shady."

Cor opened all the doors, "He's right though, let's go boys, think about it Ignis, put yourself in an L'Cie's place, you're hundreds of years away from the place you called home and the people you loved… I don't know about you, but I'd be a jaded hard-ass, too."

Prompto helped push the vehicle along, "Yeah, that would be hard. I kind of feel bad for him, and he actually is nice… I mean not that he's said much to me, but I can tell. He means well enough."

Gladious rolled his eyes, "Shut up and push or else we'll end up losing track of them completely."

Noctis and Lightning walked along the road, "Why did you call me, Etro's Chosen?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Is this a thing with you? Do you honestly not know? What's the point of having a crystal if you don't understand the first thing about its power?"

Noctis blinked a couple of times, "No one has ever showed us."

Lightning grumbled under her breath, "Tell you what, once my Focus is complete I'll help you. I'll teach you."

Cloud finally caught pace with them, "Don't lie to him." Lightning turned around and stared daggers into Cloud. Cloud met her menacing stare, "You know as well as I do what will happen once our Focus is complete. Unless that's all Etro requires of you, you'll return to stasis." Lightning drew her sword and Cloud placed his hand on the handle of his.

Noctis stood between the two of them, "Enough! Just work together to achieve the common goal. That's not too hard is it?"

Lightning scowled at Noctis and Cloud shrugged, "I suppose not. I'll be at a truce with you until you serve your purpose or stand in my way."

Lightning smirked deviously, "I can agree with that."

The three of them met the edge of town, staring into a what seems to be abandoned city with mechanic parts laying all over the ground.

"Oh, Great." Noctis placed his face in the palm of his hand.

Cloud squeaked and pulled his coat out a little to reveal a short blonde female inspecting him. "My, you're interesting indeed, haven't seen anything like you before… Your armor is incredibly aged, but however in decent condition… Impeccable condition if you consider the last time this metal was used."

Cloud growled and stepped away from her, "And I thought I had person space issues, at least I'm not groping strangers."

The young girl smiled, "The names Cindy, and if you're here, you need me. I, also require assistance. We can be of help to each other." She let out a childish giggle.

Lightning shot Cloud a stare, "What did I tell you?"

Cloud itched the back of his head, "Well, alright, just no more touching… I'm not a fan of that."

Cindy gave Cloud a thumbs up, "Good to go, I'll get you a list of things I need. Then we'll talk about you're problem."


	6. Resistance

Lightning paced through the large shop, "Hurry up. The sooner we figure this out the better." As she paced back the other way she caught a glimpse of a woman walking away. "What the…"

Cloud looked at her, "What?"

Lightning waved him off, "Nothing, I've been asleep a long time, remember?" Cloud turned his attention to group and Lightning snuck out. "Where did you go?"

A blonde woman with her hair tied in a bun waved her over. Lightning shifted and glanced back at the group then cautiously approached her. The blonde woman raised her hand up to stop Lightning, "My name is Luna, as you gathered I'm a projection. I have limited time to tell you this, one of the L'Cie means to harm the world, a Fal'Cie, I don't know if they've awoken yet… But my sister has a couple with her as well… Please, save this world, protect Noctis. Don't let the crystal be destroyed." The image of the woman went static and disappeared. Lightning approached the previous spot of the image.

She spotted a small music box with a necklace chained to it. "Serah…" She picked up the music box and held it in her hands.

Cloud walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Everything alright?"

Lightning suspiciously opened her eyes and tugged her shoulder away from Cloud, "Yes… I just found something from my past… I'll be okay."

Cloud smiled, "Good, I was worried."

Lightning blinked a couple times, "You were?" She held the music box to her chest and blushed slightly.

Cloud sighed, "I overheard… I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I could hear the crackling from lost technology." Cloud put his hands in his pockets and kicked up a little dirt his smile fading. "I really am sorry, if there is someone out there that means to harm the Prince, I have to act."

Lightning hung her head a little, "Men are retarded." She sighed and shook her thoughts away, "Why do you care?"

Cloud took her hand, "You should care about what I care about, unless you have gathered more information on your Focus… And, it was a last request."

Lightning stared at him, "What is your Focus?"

Cloud smiled, "I guess I have to protect Noctis, otherwise why would I have been pulled from stasis, it makes sense given they are at a time of war."

Lightning stared at his softly glowing eyes, "You don't know?" She looked down at his hand holding hers and watched as he pulled his hand back.

"Claire… I don't have the answers you seek." Cloud turned around and looked over his shoulder, "If you leave, I understand. I wish you would stay though, I like you."

Lightning scowled, "I won't get close. You can drop the act, you don't have to worry about me. You don't have to lie."

Cloud started walking away with his hands in his pockets smiling, "Suit yourself, but I do like you, take it how you will."

Lightning looked down at the music box with Serah's necklace chained to it. "Well, I'll just have to figure this out." Lightning looked up and followed Cloud to the group, wrapping herself in her thoughts. As she walked behind him she abruptly ran into him, "Hey! What's the deal?!" She peered around him and saw a woman with long black hair staring at him.

Cloud remained perfectly still then hung his head dejectedly and walked away, leaving the young woman standing there with a look of heart break with a hand reached out to him. Lightning watched her for a moment before spotting her mark. She hung her head and hid her face and began crying. Lightning took a couple steps towards her before hearing a harsh and cruel tone, "Claire." She shot an annoyed look over to the voice to see Cloud standing there with his arms folded, "Leave it in the past." He gaze was cold and his tone full of hate.

Lightning gave a small nod and shifted a passing glance back to where the woman was. "Right."

Turning to follow Cloud back a single black feather fell from the sky and landed quietly in front of both of them. Cloud narrowed his eyes. Lightning followed the origin of the feather up to a man with a single black wing and a large katana. Cloud put his hand up, "Find Noctis and stay by his side… Should I fail…"

Lightning gave a smirk and touched the handle of her sword, "You think I'm going to let you have all the fun? I swore allegiance to you, yeah sure, he's Etro's chosen. But, because he is that, he can handle himself."

Cloud smiled and called his blade, it seemed to tear through the air, "As you wish."

With blades drawn they charged the new found foe.

Noctis stood in the tent with Cindy with his group listening to what she needed. He sighed and stepped outside and saw a woman with long black hair walking towards him rolling her shoulders and crackling her knuckles. With a small smirk he dream his greatsword from the weapons spiraling around him. His eyes shifting to a deep red, "I won't go easy on you."

Her voice was soft and gentle, "You won't have to…" Her wrists began to glow an odd color as she approached him.


End file.
